I Want To Make You Happy
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Just Author's Note. Pengumuman tentang IchiRuki's Day. Bagi yang belum tahu, silahkan baca. Kita buat Fanfic di Fandom IchiRuki menjadi 800! Bahkan 1000!
1. I Want To Make You Happy

**~I Want to Make You Happy~**

**Disclaimer : Bleach milik Kubo Taito-Sensei**

**When Love is Growing-Chocolate Lovers milik Shiumi Saki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typos, bahasa acak-acakan, **

**perubahan POV tidak diberitahu, kalau 'aku' berarti itu Rukia. kalau bukan, ya berarti itu normal POV, dll**

A/N : Fic ini Ai buat special untuk merayakan hari valentine. Fic ini juga Ai dedikasikan untuk:

**Rei-san (Reiji Mitsurugi)**

**Yuki-chan (dorami fil)**

**Yuri-chan (Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki)**

**Hikari-san (hikariHARUNO)**

**Sara-chan (Sara Hikari).**

Berkat teman-temanku tercinta, Ai bisa menyelesaikan tugas Bahasa Inggris tepat waktu. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! Luv u! *plak*

**Don't like, don't read**

**If you like, then review please~**

Membuat orang yang disukai tersenyum

Jika kita memiliki sihir seperti itu, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan

XXxxXX

~Karakura High, 17.00 PM~

Konnichiwa, minna! Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Awalnya aku adalah siswi baru disini. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah bisa bersosialisasi dengan semuanya. Tahu tidak, apa yang aku dapatkan selain teman? Ah, itu dia!

"Ichigo~!" segera kupanggil orang yang baru saja mau aku ceritakan pada kalian.

"Hmm?" ugh..pagi-pagi begini wajahnya suram begitu. Yaah memang sudah aslinya sih.

Tanpa basa basi, langsung saja kutanya, "lebih suka chocolate cake atau short cake?"

"….gak dua-duanya." Jawaban yang sangat tidak kuharapkan!

"Gak suka?"

"-swt- Aah…kalau disuruh pilih, chocolate cake, deh."

"Siip! Chocolate cake, kan?" dalam sekejap, mataku berbinar-binar saat mendengar Ichigo suka chocolate cake.

Oya, mari kuperkenalkan!

Pemuda berambut orange ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, ketua OSIS di Karakura High School. Tubuhnya tinggi, cukup berotot *kyaa!*, pintar, jago olahraga, wajahnya sangat tampan! Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi…

Dia adalah pacarku!

Sudah 4 bulan aku pacaran dengan Ichigo. Padahal baru sekitar 5 bulan aku pindah kesini, tapi dalam waktu sebulan, aku mendapatkan pacar yang bagiku sangat sempurna seperti Ichigo!

Dan sebentar lagi, hari valentine akan tiba!

Hari itu akan menjadi valentine pertama kami! Sama seperti natal kemarin yang merupakan natal pertama kami. Walaupun saat itu ada sedikit keributan, tapi semua masalah sudah teratasi!

"Hei kenapa kamu diam saja? Ayo kita pulang!" ah, sampai lupa! Sekarang kan sudah sore.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri Ichigo yang berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah. Begitu sampai didepannya, tangannya segera menggenggam tanganku yang jauh lebih kecil dan menarikku untuk segera berjalan.

Walaupun kata-kata serta sikapnya agak kasar, tapi aku tahu, kalau dia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Buktinya saja dia selalu menolongku saat nilai-nilai ulanganku jelek, dan juga saat ada senpai-senpai yang menggangguku. Awalnya kami bermusuhan, tapi setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, seperti inilah kami sekarang.

Ichigo selalu membuatku bahagia. Karena itulah, saat valentine nanti, aku akan membuat Ichigo bahagia dengan chocolate cake buatanku!

XXxxXX

~Esok harinya~

Hari-hari bagi para pelajar berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya saja, ada yang berbeda bagi siswa siswi kelas 2-1. Dan itu adalah….

"Gyaa! Asano-kun!"

Terlihat didalam kelas itu, ada seorang siswa laki-laki yang terkapar dengan mulut berbusa di lantai. Disebelahnya ada meja belajar yang diatasnya ada sepiring chocolate cake tak jelas warna dan bentuknya.

Bisa kita tebak apa yang terjadi, kan?

"Huweee! Sudah berkali-kali dicoba tapi tetap saja tidak bisa!" Rukia menangisi kegagalannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau cake itu adalah buatannya.

"Sabar Ruru-chan… kalau kau mencoba lagi, pasti berhasil." Hinamori Momo, salah satu sahabat Rukia berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang depresi.

"Hiks..Tapi…"

"Teman-teman! Pelajaran PKK hari ini adalah membuat chocolate cake, loh!" Inoue Orihime, salah satu sahabatnya Rukia juga, mengumumkan di depan kelas.

"Benarkah? Kau beruntung, Ruru-chan!" seru Momo bersemangat.

"Rukia-chan! Kita berjuang bersama, yuk!" ajak Orihime.

"Ung!"

XXxxXX

Pelajaran PKK dimulai. Para siswi yang mengikuti pelajaran tersebut berkumpul diruang masak dan mempersiapkan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk membuat chocolate cake.

Setelah selesai, mereka membentuk beberapa kelompok untuk bekerja bersama-sama dan membagi-bagi tugas.

Rukia satu kelompok dengan Momo, Orihime dan Arisawa Tatsuki, sahabat Orihime yang sekarang juga menjadi sahabatnya Rukia.

"Nah, terus seperti itu Ruru-chan. Aduk-aduk cokelatnya perlahan." Kata Momo yang memperhatikan gerakan tangan Rukia.

Rukia terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya mengaduk adonan cokelat, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau ada segelas susu murni disampingnya dan…

PRANG

"Gelasnya pecah! Gomenasai, Orihime-chan! Akan segera kubersihkan!" Rukia ternyata segera meletakkan mangkut stainless yang berisi adonan cokelatnya dan berlari keluar kelas untuk mengambil alat pel.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ruru-chan! Yah dia sudah pergi…"

XXxxXX

~Di koridor~

"Aah…aku ceroboh betul sih. Mungkin memang aku tidak cocok memasak, ya…" desah Rukia sambil berjalan mencari-cari alat pel dengan wajah yang sangat lesu. Karena terlalu sedih, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dan mengendap-endap dibelakangnya.

Dan tiba-tiba…

GREP

"Aku mencium bau makanan…"

"GYAAA!" jerit Rukia didalam hatinya.

Saat mengetahui kalau orang yang memeluknya adalah Ichigo, wajah Rukia berubah drastis dari sedih menjadi panik.

"A-ah Ichi…itu..pasti cuma perasaanmu saja, kok."

"_Soal cokelat itu harus kurahasiakan!"_ batinnya.

"Tapi baunya tercium dari sini." Bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia sambbil mengendus-endus bak doggy *di bankai Ichigo*

Aksi Ichigo itu berhasil membuat wajah Rukia menjadi seperti kepiting rebus, dan bisa terlihat kalau jantungnya itu akan siap untuk lepas dari sarangnya.

". ..ternyata dari ruang masak." Sambung Ichigo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, tanda kalau dia mengerjai Rukia.

Wajah Rukia yang tadinya sedih, berubah menjadi panik, lalu blushing, dan sekarang menjadi cemberut. Ternyata satu orang saja bisa membuatnya memiliki bermacam-macam ekspresi.

Kesal dengan tingkah pacarnya, Rukia menggembungkan pipinya dan bibirnya pun manyun. Dimata Ichigo, wajah pacar mungilnya itu sangatlah imut.

"Pft— hahahaha! Mukamu lucu sekali!" Ichigo tertawa lepas melihat muka imut Rukia. bagi siswa Karakura High, wajah tertawa sang ketua OSIS sangatlah langka. Hampir tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi, sejak kedatangan Kuchiki Rukia, wajah tawanya itu jadi sering terlihat. Sepertinya sang Ice Prince sudah berubah.

XXxxXX

Payah! Masih gagal!

Sebal sebal sebal!

Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku sambil memandangi cake cake buatanku. Semuanya hancur total. Mana mungkin aku memberikan cake seperti ini pada Ichigo!

Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah! Kalau aku membuat chocolate cakenya dengan penuh cinta, pasti rasanya akan enak, meskipun bentuknya aneh. Dengan chocolate cake special penuh cintaku kepada Ichigo, akan kubuat dia tersenyum!

~Keesokan harinya~

Mentari pagi yang menerobos masuk dari tirai kamarku dan suara nyanyian burung-burung pipit telah membangunkanku dari alam mimpi. Saat aku tersadar kalau sekarang sudah pagi, aku segera terperanjat dari ranjangku dan dengan kecepatan kilat melihat kalender yang ada diatas meja belajarku.

Tidakk! Sudah tanggal 14!

Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana ini! Belum ada cake yang berhasil! Dan sekarang sudah hari valentine!

"…"

Terpaksa deh…

XXxxXX

~Sementara itu di Karakura High~

Saat jam istirahat, Ichigo pergi menuju kelas 2-1, kelasnya Rukia, dan mencari-cari sosok gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Karena itulah ia menanyakan keberadaan pacarnya kepada dua orang sahabat pacarnya.

"Rukia tidak masuk?"

"Iya, katanya dia demam sampai 39 derajat." jawab Momo.

"Sakit?" raut muka Ichigo berubah menjadi khawatir. Segera ia tinggalkan kelas itu dan kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Ia berencana untuk menjenguk pacar mungilnya itu saat jam istirahat kedua nanti.

XXxxXX

Terpaksa deh aku bolos…

"Lho…Ruru-chan? Kau tidak pergi sekolah?" kakak perempuanku, Hisana, bertanya dari depan pintu dapur. Sepertinya ia baru saja pulang kuliah.

"Iya, hari ini hari ulang tahun sekolah." Sahutku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mangkuk berisi adonan cream.

"Oh.. begitu. Kakak mau pergi kerja dulu ya."

"Iya."

Kudengar suara langkah kaki Hisana-nee menjauh dan menaiki tangga.

Terus kuaduk adonan cream ini, sampai lembut dan rata, dan sekarang….

"Creamnya sudah jadi!" seruku bahagia.

Kalau semuanya sudah jadi, aku akan memberikan cake ini saat sepulang sekolah.

Ting Tong~

Ah…siapa itu? Apa ada barang yang lupa Hisana-nee bawa?

"Sebentar!" bergegas aku segera ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang membunyikan bel tadi.

Cklek

"Iya, siapa y—" gyaa! Aku tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ada didepan mataku ini!

XXxxXX

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia? Kenapa kamu yang buka pintu? Kau kan sedang—" ucapan Ichigo terhenti saat melihat penampilan Rukia saat ini.

Pakai celemek

Ada pengocok adonan kue ditangannya

Beberapa adonan cream terpampang jelas di wajahnya

Dengan sekali lihat saja siapapun akan langsung tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis mungil ini.

Aura disekeliling Ichigo langsung suram, entah tanda kalau dia marah atau apa, terhadap tingkah laku pacarnya yang aneh itu.

"A—anu itu..Ichi…ini…"

"Rukia-chan. Siapa yang datang?" suara seseorang muncul belakang Rukia. Ternyata pemilik suara tersebut adalah Unohana Retsu, tante Rukia.

"Tante! Eh..dia..."

"Perkenalkan, saya Kurosaki Ichigo, pacarnya Rukia."

Cara bicara Ichigo yang sopan dan ekspresinya yang begitu tenang membuat Rukia dan tantenya terpesona. Jantung Rukia berdetak sangat kencang melihat Ichigo yang begitu sempurna, mengakui dirinya sebagai pacar dirinya yang biasa saja.

"Ooh…Kurosaki-kun…ayo masuk." Ajak Unohana sambil membuka pintu depan lebih lebar untuk mempersilakan Ichigo masuk.

"Ah tidak perlu tante."

"Iya, biar disini saja tante."

"Bicara apa kamu, Rukia-chan? Pacarmu sudah capek-capek datang di cuaca dingin begini, masa dibiarkan bicara diluar? Ayo Kurosaki-kun, masuk dulu dan minum teh hangat." Kata Unohana sambil tersenyum menakutkan kearah Rukia.

Rukia dan Ichigo hanya sweatdrop melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan dibalik senyuman ramahnya.

XXxxXX

"…."

Rukia dan Ichigo duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Keduanya yang terdiam, suasananya begitu hening. Rukia bingung harus beralasan apa.

"Ichigo sampai repot-repot datang kemari. Pasti dia cemas. Tapi aku malah…" hati Rukia merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat Ichigo khawatir.

Tangan kanan Ichigo tiba-tiba saja bergerak, menyentuh wajah Rukia. dikira ada apa, ternyata…

"Krimnya sudah bagus. Tidak apa-apa tuh ditinggal?"

"GYAAA! KETAHUAN!" Batin Rukia menjerit.

XXxxXX

~Di dapur~

"Kenapa jadi begini!" wajah Rukia menunjukkan kalau hatinya sedang menjerit.

Saat ini, Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berdiri didepan meja dapur. Dihadapan mereka terdapat berbagai bahan untuk membuat cokelat dan bermacam-macam peralatan. Bahkan adonannya sudah ada.

"Hihihi asyiknya bikin cokelat bareng di hari valentine." Goda Unohana dari ambang pintu dapur.

"Apanya yang asyik! Padahal aku kan mau bikin kejutan!" Rukia mengaduk-aduk adonan cokelatnya dengan sangat cepat dan wajah yang murung. Sejak tadi hatinya terus-terusan berteriak tidak karuan. Berniat memberi kejutan, tapi malah ketahuan duluan.

"Kemarikan."

"Hah?"

"Kau terlalu cepat mengaduknya. Begini saja sudah cukup." Tanpa diduga, Ichigo memaksa untuk mencontohkan cara mengaduk adonan yang benar.

"Heeh...Ichi bisa bikin kue, ya?" wajah Rukia berbinar-binar, tanda kalau ia benar-benar kagum pada pacarnya yang perfect itu.

"Sedikit."

"Hebat ya. Tanteku saja kagum padamu. Aku tidak sebanding dengan Ichi. "

"Tidak juga kok. Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku selalu dianggap anak bandel yang tidak berguna. Kalau aku tidak mau disebut-sebut seperti itu lagi, ya jadi aku harus bisa melakukan hal seperti ini." Jelas Ichigo dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Masa sih?" Rukia tersenyum tidak percaya kalau Ichigo adalah anak bandel tidak berguna.

Mata amber Ichigo memperhatikan gerak gerik Unohana yang berada disisi lain dapur. Begitu ia memastikan kalau Unohana benar-benar tidak melihat, ia mendekati Rukia dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Rukia, sekaligus memakan *baca: menjilat* cream yang menempel disana.

Rukia begitu terkejut dengan aksi Ichigo dan…

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan Rukia lantas menarik perhatian Unohana yang segera bertanya, "ada apa Ruru-chan?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa kok tante." Sahut Rukia sambil memegangi keningnya.

Dag Dig Dug

Wajah Rukia sudah merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Baru kali ini Ichigo melakukan hal itu padanya.

Ketika Unohana sudah kembali ke aktifitasnya yang sejak tadi dilakukannya, Ichigo menoleh dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya dan berkata, "aku bandel kan."

Tiga kata itu bukan pertanyaan, tetapi pernyataan. Rukia jadi malu sendiri kalau menatap Ichigo.

XXxxXX

Selama hampir 1 jam lebih mereka berdua terus berada di dapur. Rukia sangat ceroboh dan tidak terampil dalam memasak, sedangkan Ichigo sebaliknya, karena itulah sejak tadi Ichigo yang lebih banyak memasak.

Tangan Ichigo begitu terampil. Mulai dari mengaduk adonan, mengangkat adonan yang sudah matang, sampai membuat hiasan diatas chocolate cake.

Chocolate cake pun sudah jadi. Cokelat berbentuk hati dengan taburan serutan cokelat block diatasnya, serta butter cream putih yang ditambahkan strawberry diatasnya. Begitu cantik. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa sayang untuk memakannya.

"Sudah selesai. Nanti kita makan sama-sama." Ujar Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan chocolate cake yang sudah selesai dibuat.

"…iya."

Rukia memandang chocolate cake tersebut dengan pandangan lirih. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Semakin lama ia memandangi kue tersebut, hatinya semakin sakit, dan akhirnya airmata yang sejak tadi berusaha dibendungnya tidak dapat ditahannya lagi.

Tes Tes

"Pa—padahal…aku ingin membuatnya sendiri..tapi—aku tidak bisa membuat yang sebagus ini…"Setetes demi setetes airmata Rukia berjatuhan, dan semakin lama semakin banyak sampai tidak terhitung lagi.

"Padahal—aku ingin membuat Ichigo tersenyum dan bahagia karena cokelat buatanku. Tapi—tapi— huwaaa!"

Tangis Rukia pun akhirnya pecah. Ichigo merasa sangat panik karena baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang menangis.

"Ja—jangan menangis Rukia. Maaf ya…seharusnya aku tidak datang kemari. Maaf." Ichigo terus meminta maaf sambil memeluk Rukia, berusaha menenangkan kekasih mungilnya.

XXxxXX

"Lho? Kurosaki-kun mana?" Tante Unohana yang baru pulang dari berbelanja bertanya kepadaku.

"Hiks—su—sudah pulang." Jawabku masih sambil menangis, walaupun tidak seperti tadi.

Ichigo…

Dia terus meminta maaf sampai aku berhenti menangis. Untuk apa dia minta maaf, padahal dia tidak salah.

Harusnya tidak begini. Padahal aku ingin membuatnya bahagia karena cokelat buatanku.

"Kurosaki-kun pacar yang baik, ya." Kata-kata Tante Unohana membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menoleh dan menatap tanteku, bermaksud meminta penjelasan atas perkataannya.

"Tadi tante tanya, 'mau minum teh dulu sambil menunggu kuenya matang?', dan dia bilang _"bisa bersama dengannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia."_*bayangkan Ichigo yang sedang bicara seperti itu*, begitu katanya. "

"Eh?"

Aku harus mencari Ichigo!

XXxxXX

"Bodohnya aku! Aku malah merusak semua rencanaku dengan pikiranku sendiri!" batin Rukia.

"Hosh hosh," Rukia terus berlari mencari Ichigo. Ia mencari pacarnya itu ke arah rumah Ichigo.

"Ah! Itu dia!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia pun berlari menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Rukia mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Begitu nafasnya sudah teratur, ia segera mengambil kotak kue yang ada didalam tasnya, membuka tutup kotaknya lalu memberikannya kepada Ichigo.

"Terimalah ini!" seru Rukia.

"Aku…membuat hiasannya sendiri."

Chocolate cake yang tadi begitu sempurna kini berganti menjadi chocolate cake yang hiasannya sangat aneh. Ada dua batang pocky, 2 buah strawberry, cokelat batang, wafer cokelat, es krim cokelat vanilla, pokoknya bermacam-macam hiasan ada disana.

"Memang tidak bagus, tapi…"

Betapa terkejutnya Rukia ketika melihat wajah Ichigo yang sangat sedih. Baru kali ini ia melihat Ichigo sesedih ini.

"Ichi…tidak marah kan..?"

"Selalu saja begini…"

"Eh?"

"Aku membuatmu menangis. Tapi kamu tidak pernah marah."

"Kue itu juga….aku rasa aku tidak bisa menerimanya—" apa yang ingin Ichigo ucapkan tidak pernah bisa terselesaikan karena Rukia sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu! Aku mencintai Ichi! Karena itulah aku tidak pernah marah! Karena itu juga aku ingin membuat Ichi bahagia!" sekali lagi Rukia menangis. Tapi kali ini bukan karena sedih tidak bisa membuat kue, melainkan karena Ichigo bersedih. Ia tidak ingin orang yang disayanginya bersedih karena dirinya.

Begitu melepas pelukannya, ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Ichigo. Walaupun hanya sekitar 3 detik, tapi itu sudah berhasil membuat wajah Rukia merona merah. Ia memang bukan tipe yang agresif.

"Ini pertama kalinya Rukia menciumku," Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah pacar mungilnya itu. Dan kali ini, ia yang memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Rukia.

XXxxXX

Yang membuatku bahagia adalah…

Senyuman Ichigo.

Ichigo juga pasti begitu.

Mulai sekarang…

Semoga hari-hari kami dipenuhi dengan senyuman.

Agar kami sama-sama bahagia!

~FIN~

Gyaaa! Gomenasai minna! Abal-abal banget nih cerita! Rukia n Ichigo juga jadi super OOC disini!

Habisnya mau gimana lagi. Ai cuma mengikuti karakter asli dari manga aslinya. Adakah yang tahu komik apa ini? Ai juga kurang bisa menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama. Tapi karena dikomik aslinya pake Rukia's POV….yah jadi begini deh.

Eehhm sebenernya Ai mau hiatus, tapi ya emang dasarnya Ai ga tahan kalo ga bikin fic, jadi begini deh. Ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Padahal tumpukan tugas laknat *plak* telah menanti, tapi Ai malah ngetik fic. Gak apalah…kan ini tandanya Ai cinta mati n setia sama IchiRuki…wkwkwkwk

Lalu….awalnya Ai mau buat 2 oneshot, tapi berhubung ga ada waktu, jadinya Cuma ini aja deh yang selesai.

Special thanks buat yang udah review one shot Ai, Message In The Morning:

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

**Haruhi Miki**

**nMz-icHiki Aoi**

**kuroliv**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Sara Hikari**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Jee-eugene**

**Dhens**

**Wi3nter**

**Kyu9**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Ruki Yagami Luph Senna**

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

**curio cherry**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**bygone – Thisiplin**

**Chiru Sitoshi**

Hontouni arigatou para athor yang sudah memberikan waktunya untuk membaca fic Ai yang abal-abal….Ai mohon doa dan restunya *?* agar Ai bisa menjalani TO tanggal 21 Februari nanti dengan selamat *?* dan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan a.k.a lulus.

Satu hal lagi. Ai mau minta pendapat readers sekalian. Menurut readers, sebaiknya tema untuk IchiRuki's Days yang pertama nanti apa ya? Kalau ada saran, silahkan disertakan didalam review. Nanti akan Ai tampung dan di diskusikan lagi.

Ok, ga usah kelamaan curcol.

Bagi yang suka fic ini, bisa kan Ai minta hadiah?

Sedikittt aja….

Kecepetan sehari sih publishnya...tapi..biarlah..

**~Happy Valentine All!~**

**~IchiRuki forever and never end~**

**~Review Please~**

**~13-02-2011~**


	2. Author's Note: Pengumuman IchiRuki's Day

Just Author's Note

Minna! Ai cuma mau kasih tahu, kalau ada yang mau kasih ide, kritik, dan saran tentang IchiRuki's Day, bisa silahkan buka forum yang Ai buat

http : / / www.f anfiction .net / myforums/ Aizawa _Ayumu _Oz _Vessalius /2139936 /

**Cuap-cuap seputar Fic sebelumnya.**

Untuk beberapa readers dan author yang R&R fic ini, Ai mohon maaf karena ada banyak kesalahan, salah satunya adalah diperubahan POV. Disetiap perubahan POV seharusnya ada tanda pemisah, akan tetapi karena suatu hal, tanda tersebut tidak terbaca saat dibaca melalui ponsel. Jadi kalau ada yang bingung, mohon dimaklumi.

**Special thanks to:**

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

**Nana Naa**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Sara Hikari**

**pororo**

**HISAGIsoul**

**Chikuma new**

**Kianhe Tsuji**

**hikariHARUNO13**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**nMz-icHiki Aoi**

**Wi3nter**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Yuuna Hihara**

**HakuZuka **

**Chiru Shitoshi**

**Kiyoe Anggel Lemonberry**

**mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**

**erikyokichi**

**Noya NamiShiro**

**Ruki Poisonberry**

**curio cherry**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

Hontouni Arigatou gozaimasu!

Ai tidak pernah menyangka fic yang abal-abal seperti ini bisa mendapatkan review sebanyak ini .

Ai gak puas dengan cerita di fic ini, ada yang mengganjal. Ga tahu deh apa

Karena itu, doa'kan saja semoga Ai bisa membuat fic yang baru agar Ai merasa puas. Ok?

Sekian pengumuman dan cuap-cuap tak penting dari Ai.

Atas kesediaanya meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini, Ai ucapkan terima kasih.

**~Pertahankan IchiRuki!~**

**~IchiRuki Forever!~**


End file.
